1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot for loading burdens, and more particularly, to a burden loading robot having a balancer for compensating for off-center loading of weight of burdens so that the robot does not fall down when loading burdens of heavy weight.
2. Description of the Related Art
In industrial fields, various types of robots for loading burdens are used in order to efficiently carry burdens required for production of products. Generally, such a robot includes a robot main body for operation of the robot itself and a loading plate installed on the robot main body, on which the burdens are loaded. The loading plate is moved horizontally outwards from the robot main body and placed in a loading position in the course of loading, so that a worker can easily perform a work of loading burdens on the robot. The worker loads burdens on the loading plate at the state where the loading plate is placed at a loading position. When the loading of burdens is completed, the loading plate is moved back to the upper portion of the robot main body. Thereafter, the robot on which the burdens have been loaded moves to a desired position to remove the burdens. Otherwise, the robot main body moves the loading plate on which burdens have been loaded to a desired position. Then, the loading plate is moved back to the loading position as described above, so that the worker unloads the burdens easily.
In a conventional burden loading robot as described above, when a heavy-weight burden such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel carrier or a flat-panel display carrier is loaded on the loading plate, a big moment is applied to the robot due to the weight of the burden. Thus, when the weight is off-center on the extended loading plate, the robot may fall down. Particularly, in the case of a mobile robot for loading burdens as in an unmanned car which is not fixed to the ground, the robot may fall down where a big moment is applied thereto.